Those We Leave Behind
by Weird Inhuman
Summary: Wally's death hasn't only affected him. In which the Team feels just as broken at the passing of their favourite speedster. Written for summeryjweek 2018, Day 3: Memories


With a solid shove, the previously stuck window to his apartment finally gave way. Dick muscled in without care, numb to his surroundings. He didn't stop to analyze any of what had just occurred until two glasses of whiskey later; even then with little indication of slowing down. His efforts, he would later find, were futile. The truth made itself known in the morning upon finding Dick retching above the toilet with red-rimmed eyes and a torn, blood-encrusted suit.

Wiping the back of his mouth with a gloved hand he turned his gaze ceiling-ward. "Wally… " he croaked. Somehow, someway, fate had finally managed to pull away the final rug beneath his feet. Wally was dead. Wally wasn't coming back.

No more mischief in seemingly random places, nor obnoxious jokes in the middle of the Cave's living room. No good-natured teasing, or-or God. Dick choked. Wally was really gone wasn't he?

A fresh onslaught of tears made their way down Dick's face. What had been his last words to Wally? Racking his brains, Dick clipped his head on the side of the sink's cabinet. "Fuck." A surge of realization came flooding in with it. Their fight. Their last words to each other had been when they'd fought after Kaldur had blown up Mount Justice. He… what had he done? He'd…

 _Look, I'm sorry you lost all your souvenirs._

Dick was an idiot.

* * *

Conner slowly plodded out of the hallway to find a morose M'gann mixing a bowl of what appeared to be cookie dough, but her frequent sobs and furious eye-wiping hindered her efforts.

Upon spying him she sniffed loudly before straightening out her appearance as best she could. "Sorry Conner," she tried giving him a watery smile, "dinner's almost ready." M'gann had invited him to dinner at her uncle's apartment after they had returned from Rimbor.

On not seeing the elder martian, Conner's eyebrows knit together, "It's fine. But, uh, where's J'onn?"

M'gann started, before resuming mixing once more. "He got called away on League business. I think he might be taking Barry's shift on monitor duty after Wally…" she trailed off, eyes downcast.

Conner found his gaze on the floor too. Wally had been family; he'd been one of the three sidekicks to free him from Cadmus all those years ago. He owed Wally his life.

"Let's watch a movie," Conner abruptly suggested.

M'gann looked up at his sudden outburst. "Okay." Conner nodded along sluggishly.

"Okay."

Attempting to make himself seem useful, Conner shuffled to the couch and set about picking a movie. One of the first titles that popped up after he'd finally managed to load Netflix was Star Wars. It had been a favourite of Wally's; he'd often choose to screen the classic at their weekly movie nights.

A few moments later M'gann seated herself next to him on the couch with a plate heaped with steaming cookies. Conner turned his head.

"Snickerdoodles?"

M'gann supplied a sad nod, "They were his favourite."

* * *

Kaldur was torn. Unsure whether to feel pride at their accomplishments or give into the guilt and sorrow gnawing at his soul.

They'd founded this team six years ago.

Back then they'd been three sidekicks, determined to test their worth. Wanting nothing more than a chance to prove themselves, they'd snuck out.

 _So just like that? We're a team on a mission?_

Kaldur moved away from the vaulted glass; showcasing the fragile blue planet Wally had devoted his life to saving. "It would appear so, my friend."

* * *

She wrapped the long coat even tighter about her frame, futilely trying to ward off the metaphorical chill settling in her bones. Visiting the Wests and the Allens hadn't been a mistake. She'd made the mistake when she'd agreed to Nightwing's undercover plan. If only she'd just…

Artemis shook herself before trodding forward to their, well, _her_ apartment now. What had she been thinking? They'd gotten out of the game specifically for this reason. So neither of them would…

"Enough," Artemis paused in the middle of the sidewalk. "It's not going to bring him back." The ache in her chest only intensified.

She would have to accept that he wasn't going to speed through their living room and send her latest paper scattered across the ground. No more ridiculous puns or awful jokes during serious meetings. And she certainly wouldn't have to make three trips to the grocery store every week just to make sure they had enough food stocked.

The pricking sensation at the corner of her eyes didn't even register until Artemis found herself curled on their couch muffling her sobs with a pillow. "I'm sorry Wally. I'm so sorry."


End file.
